


Clinical

by Freidynne



Series: AlberKine [1]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: @ me attempting to write, After the Black Mage battle, Alber smokes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Personal hcs rlly, Slow Burn, The entire black mage storyline is hc to be 3 years, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freidynne/pseuds/Freidynne
Summary: Even after all that Alber had been through,  he couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding that came with meeting this man.. In this military.. in his same rank





	1. Partner up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 12/09 ( forgot to put this here but) 
> 
> This fic takes place after the Black Mage storyline (From Black heaven- Tenebris) is Headcanoned by me to have taken approximately 3 years. 
> 
> Age Headcanons as follows:
> 
> Alber - 24
> 
> Kinesis- 21

 Out of all the strangest phenomenons that Alber had witnessed, he never would've thought to be seeing this scene in front of him.

 

 

 In fact he was feeling a bit irritated that morning.

 

* * *

 

It was around this time that crowds of soldiers would make their way down the training halls. It wasn't anything unusual, as it was a Monday morning and everyone by now would be making their way to the cafeteria. Well at least they should be...

 However, trainees, graduates to even colonels of differing ranks were congregating together, muttering among themselves. 

"May I ask what is the matter?" The mob of people straighten at the sound of his voice. 

"We have a new soldier among our rankings, General."

That was a frequent occurrence in the military,  but Alber still wonders what is the fuss about.

"So? It does not matter who they are."

He raises his eyebrows when he catches his underlings nervously glance towards the window.

Before he has to question them another time, a soldier quickly makes his way towards Alber. 

"The King is here and wishes to see you, General Alber." 

Alber frowns. It was rare that the King himself would step out of his threshold. 

After the execution of General Limbo due to his successive failures, the Lev can't help but feel uneasy at his arrival.

 

 

Gerald Darmoor's appearance means two things; one it was a situation of urgency, or two Alber had displeased him. 

Even though his last mission was a success, there were some aspects that Darmoor was always picky about. 

He makes his way towards the window and sees the brilliant wings of the King, who seems to be conversing joyfully with a smaller figure in front of him. 

It was beyond a rare sight to see the King alone, and to smile so warmly. This was stranger than Alber had anticipated, but he supposes it is time for him to make his appearance. 

"Your highness" He greets with a well practiced bow. 

"Ah, General Alber please rise. This is your new partner in the ranks. Despite their ' _differences_ ', please treat them with the upmost respect." 

The King briefly introduces the other man to him before departing back to his threshold. 

A younger and shorter man with stark purple eyes stands before him with a relaxed smile.

 It was obvious to Alber that he was not a Lev. So how did he manage to join the ranks so easily? 

"It is an honour to work with you, my name is Alber." 

 

 

The high Lev replied curtly while carefully examining the man. 

 

 

Considering this new man has the approval and blessing from the King, his powers must be a grand asset. 

 

 

But still he couldn't shake off an uneasy feeling about this man. A feeling of foreboding that came with his sudden appearance.

"Same. The name's Kinesis. I didn't know my partner would be this tall. Or is everyone just taller than me here?"

Kinesis smirks at him, seemingly not taking this role seriously. Does this man have an ounce of respect? Or was Alber still too tired from yesterday's late shift?

The two kept to themselves when walking through the hallways of the institution.

 Many of those people from earlier on still has not dispersed, only contributing to the noisy whispering.

"But that man is not a Lev!"

 

 

 The High Levs weren't exactly tolerant to put it lightly, of other races. Afterall Darmoor has drilled a single ideology into many civilians. 

 

 

And that was to capture the useful and kill the rest. 

 

 

'Rest' meaning anyone who resists or does not comply. Or just anyone in the way.

 

 

"So? He must be very powerful to be drafted in immediately. Look at his rank!"

 

 

 But Alber did not believe in there being one supreme race, he did not believe in a lot of Darmoor's ideologies. The general knew they were half lies, chewed and spit out with a bit of gold dust on them. In otherwords, propaganda 'bullshit'.

 

 

But he just wanted to stop the war. And that's why he'll go through hell to end it. Even if it meant doing heinous crimes or even getting a partner in crime.

 

 

"Hey General Alber and the new guy look like they're complete opposites to be honest."

That comment wasn't entirely false. Alber from first glance could point out many key differences  between them. 

Kinesis held a relaxed composure,  despite his smile you could see he puts on a laidback facade easier than anyone else. Something like that should be feared among people of power.

 Another factor making the Lev increasingly uneasy was his aura. It wasn't one he had felt before with magic but it is definitely a powerful energy.  Just who was this man?

"Hey, I'll be your new General, alongside Mr. Model over there~" 

 

 

 

 

Kinesis proceeds to strike a pose before he high fives one of the trainees. Their eyes lit up with contentment. 

'Troublesome and inexperienced'  is what  Alber initially thinks about the man. But there were far too many details left unclear for him to make a final judgement. 

For now he has to continue on with this dreadful morning and at least find some coffee.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you like! I rlly like interracting with yall.


	2. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a stubborn pacificst. Great.

 

 

 

"Hey calm down." 

 

 

What stands in front of Alber and his target is his partner, wearing a face of false indifference.

 

 

"The objective is to capture the tower, killing these people wouldn't solve this any faster."

 

 

Ah great. Kinesis was a pacifist. Now they are never going to get anything accomplished. 

 

 

"Pacifism does not end this war" The older man states as a matter of factually. 

 

 

"Neither does your impulsiveness, captain" 

 

 

If Alber was not the top student of his class he would have punched his infuriating partner long ago. 

 

 

Their petty quarrels became common amongst the military. Afterall, a pacifist and a killer couldn't exactly get along. Could they? 

 

 

"Besides, this guy knows how to operate the tower. So why kill him if we cant get the info?"

 

 

True. It was a valid point that the captain himself did not realize but still annoying to no end.

 

 

"Fine, go ahead and handle the operation of the tower if you are so confident." 

 

 

 With that said, the general lowers his spear and leaves the other  behind in the distance. 

 

 

The man was a pacifist, so that wasn't the only time the human would protest against his methods. Every time Alber had spilled blood, he would catch the glimpse of the human averting his gaze, or clenching his jaw. 

 

 

"Get used to it." He would tell him. 

 

 

"I am **not** helping you clean up...." Is what his partner would reply back with. 

 

 

* * *

 

For Kinesis, the slight smell of blood just felt so wrong to the human. Even when Alber is the one committing the act, he still couldn't help but flinch at the liquid pooling beneath the bodies. 

 

Maybe he feels like he should be  **saving** others rather than Alber down right  **slaughtering** them.

 

It was a puzzling thought. Afterall, Kinesis knew what kind of work he was getting into, so he should be prepared for violence.... but he wasn't. He never will be.

 

~~Because all he wanted was to save lives.~~

* * *

 

 

"Why?" 

 

 

Kinesis let out a question that was directed to no one but himself. But Alber had heard it regardless. 

 

 

"Because it is our job." 

 

 

For some reason, Alber didn't mind if he did the dirty work. Perhaps it was because he didn't want his partner to taint his hands with horrid crimes.

 

 

But enough time is already being wasted. Alber proceeds to walk past him  to slay another life.

 

Upon gazing at the mess of carnage in front of him, Kinesis had never felt so cold.

* * *

 

 

 

 

Remember that coldness and cling onto that humanity.

 

' **Don't end up like me'**

* * *

 

 

 

 

Sometimes, Alber's underlings seem to favour his partner over him. Perhaps it was his silly antics they found amusing. 

 

"Hey General Kinesis!" 

 

 

A group of newbies run up to him with curiosity in their eyes. 

 

 

"Teach us that move again!"

 

The human snorts before breaking out in a hearty laughter. 

 

"Are you sure you can handle the responsibility of not being discovered by General Alber?"

 

The trainees tense at the mention of the older man's name, before nodding reluctantly. It wasn't wrong that they had wanted to have fun in such a stressful environment. They were young, so Kinesis lets them off the hook way too often. 

 

 

Alber watches Kinesis instructing them on how to do some form of  dance. Or could you even call that movement a dance at all? It was ridiculous nonetheless. 

 

 

 

"And remember the t-pose at the end~" 

 

 

 

Their laughter vanishes into the distance, reminding Alber of his days in military school. Unknowingly he  breaks out a smile that only he himself could see. 

 

'I'll let it slide this time around'

 

 

 The man walks back to his office, reminiscing warmly about his past.

 

* * *

 

And when the trainees question Kinesis about Alber's  mood the following week, he couldn't help but wonder why too. 

 

Maybe the guy just has a soft spot. 

 

"I guess you're not as cold as you look, big guy." 

 

 

"Shut up and pay attention." 

 

 

 

But underneath that stoic mask, Kinesis could see a small resemblance of a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic takes place after the Black Mage storyline (From Black heaven- Tenebris) is Headcanoned by me to have taken approximately 3 years.
> 
> Age Headcanons as follows:
> 
> Alber - 24
> 
> Kinesis- 21


	3. Rumor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire spreads fast, but rumors spread quicker.

 

 

"Pstt general!"

 

"Hmm?"

 

The human spins around in his office chair completely ignoring his stash of paperwork on his desk.

 

 

"Are you and General Alber dating?"

 

 

Kinesis stops the acceleration of his chair, barely hiding his puzzled expression. 

 

 

"Come again?" 

 

 

Did the human hear him right? Surely he didn't say 'dating' right. Cause that would be absurd-

 

 

"I saw you two kiss and was wondering how did opposites like you get together?" 

 

 

The man couldn't help but nervously sweat from this false accusation. 

 

 

 

Okay here is the thing. Alber and Kinesis did not kiss. At an earlier mission they had, Alber had got fed up with Kinesis' puns. 

 

 

So being the bastard he is, Alber held him by the collar and  proceeded to head smack him. 

 

 

Just remembering the moment makes him wince unconsciously.

 

 

Of course they weren't alone, their troop was following somewhat nearby.. 

 

 

It's just maybe from afar this action could have definitely looked like something else.... 

 

 

The trainee continues to stare at him with starry eyes, waiting for his answer. 

 

 

What does he do? Does he confirm the rumours? Or deny them? 

 

 

Fuck it. 

 

It wouldn't be wrong to have a little fun here and there, right? 

 

 

"Oh yeah, he's such a feisty one. Terrible kisser though." 

 

 

Once again, Kinesis lies through his teeth. To him this was easier than breathing, really. 

 

 

"Did you hear that guys!" 

 

 

The trainee  calls over his other friends to witness some strange history happening. 

 

 

 "Gather around children. Uncle Kinesis is going to tell you a love story." 

 

 

With a devious plan in mind, Kinesis goes off.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Have fun on your honeymoon with Kinesis today!"

 

 

One of the secretaries bids a strange farewell to Alber as he leaves for his holiday. 

 

 

The man was so caught up in his own thoughts that he barely was able to register the words said to him. 

 

 

Kinesis? What? Was this his doing? 

 

 

"Congrats on the engagement General Alber!"

 

 

One female trainee clapped her hands with a joyful smile.

 

 

"Marriages are so rare seen while serving the state!"

 

 

Yup. This was definitely his doing. But it's fine, he can ignore it.  It wasn't as bad as when Ark had went missing, and Alber was labeled as another potential traitor.

 

 

'Just ignore them' 

 

 

 

After seeing all the horrors of the battlefield, he could handle this. It was nothing to him..... right?

 

 

"I can't believe opposites really do attract!" 

 

 

"It's blessed, I honestly hope I do get invited to their wedding." 

 

 

'Just ignore them..' 

 

 

A couple of trainees whisper among themselves. 

 

 

"Is that why Alber is so tsundere?" 

 

 

"What the heck is a tsundere?" 

 

 

"Well General Kinesis described it as- 

 

 

 

Feeling a vein about to burst from all of this commotion,  Alber treks down the hallway in a murderous rage. He barges into the office of his partner that he was about to murder with his own hands.

 

 

Kinesis sits calmly in his chair, greeting the older man with a cheeky smile. 

 

 

"Oh what's wrong my **_love_**?~" 

 

 

This bastard... 

 

 

"What did you tell them?"

 

 

 

"I dont know what youre talking about **_dear_** ~" He shrugs his shoulders.

 

 

 

Taking this as the last straw,  Alber steps forward and grabs the other party by the collar of his coat.

 

 

"Now now _**dear**_! Others are watching!" 

 

The infuriating man gestures towards the small group gossiping among themselves outside the door. 

 

 

"It's almost as if they are really married!"

 

 

 

And with one icy glare, Alber sends the group scattering down the hallway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet I am tired. Goodnight.


	4. Distrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinesis focuses on one goal, to save.

* * *

 

 

"What are you doing!"

 

 He manages to cradle his partner in his arms while shooting bullets at the remaining spectres. 

 

'Why is he always so reckless, impulsive, and stupid..' 

 

All of those words seemed to describe his partner he had regrettably not looked after. The second he had glanced away from his own target, this idiot had already gotten himself injured in his stead. 

 

But this was ultimately the lev's fault, if he had just paid attention.. maybe he could avoid another tragedy from happening- 

 

 

'Focus! The idiot is bleeding out.'

 

The younger man chokes out blood in an attempt to speak. Around them is a visible wreckage of vehicle debris scattered about. 

 

Kinesis had taken the blow for him and he had  almost died... again..

 

"You do this again and again! Why wont you ever listen to your superior!" 

 

 

He was frustrated not at the lack of responsibility but rather at the human's injuries. 

 

Yes, he did care for this fool, and he isn't willing to lose another comrade on his watch ~~(again)~~

 

And right now this same fool was bleeding out profusely. 

 

"First of all, we are of the same rank... so you're not my superior." 

 

Even through this dilemma Kinesis had the damn nerve to  smirk. 

 

 

'I'm really going to kill this guy...'

 

 

"And second, it was because I promised to save you didn't I?"

 

It wasn't a promise Kinesis made with Alber, but with someone else, someone who felt like his friend. It's just he couldn't place the name on that guy as of this moment.  Or maybe it was because he couldn't remember that person at all. 

 

Though Kinesis was trying to be reassuring, those words made the general's blood run cold. It reminded him of the tragedy that happened years ago... and if he spends more time dwelling on it, it'll destroy him.

 

However, his thoughts could wait, right now he needs to treat this idiot. 

 

"Just shut up and save your strength." 

 

He had to work quick, he's not letting someone  die again on his watch. Especially when he's indebted to them.

 

* * *

 

 

"If you keep frowning, at this rate you'll develop some horrible wrinkles."

 

Seated on a hospital bed, Kinesis' arm was wrapped in a sling as his leg rested in a cast. Despite the injuries and extra paperwork he had caused his partner, his sheepish smile does not seem one bit apologetic.

 

Alber sighs and pinches his brows. He was expecting someone with experience to be his partner, but this man... is the epitome of trouble.

 

"And if you keep this up, you'll be buried underground in no time."

 

"Alber cmon-"

 

"Kinesis you aren't taking your role seriously. As a frien-"

 

The Lev clears his throat. 'Friend', that wasn't something Alber had in a long time. But he suppose Kinesis is one, afterall they seemed to have bonded through all the light hearted bickering.

 

And it is not like they hated each other, rather their intellect had been able to provide interesting discussions on differing philosophies.

 

Maybe he could become someone close to him? Who knows.

 

The lev proceeds to go back to his half finished lecture.

 

"Kinesis why did you join the military if you aren't able to tolerate seeing others hurt. You know sacrifices are necessary."

 

Alber takes a seat across from the shorter man and studies him for a bit. He wonders why someone so soft would join such a violent cause. It was notable that Kinesis himself isn't easily convinced of Lev propaganda.

 

So why?

 

"..... I want to save others. I know there is a way to end this war without .. war. But convincing the King is ultimately impossible." 

 

The human slumps against the pillows looking tired but not defeated.

 

"So you understand that peace making is not a viable option?"

 

The lev knew that his partner would die if he kept following such ideologies. In this war you have to detach yourself of those morals and just survive.

 

"Alber.. when did you give up?"

 

The human looks at him calmly, but there was a hint of sadness and understanding on his face.

 

"I never did. I am always fighting for this cause. I am fighting to end this war, I don't care how many sacrifices are needed.."

The older man gazes down at his partner coldly. Why would someone question his goal? He had made it very clear in everything he did. 

 

"To be honest I call bullshit on that. I know your better than this... you just hide it so well."

 

 

"Explain."

 

He was getting a bit irritated. Was Kinesis trying to mess with him again? 

 

"You never take pride in anything you do. Unlike the other generals where their chest puffs up, or trainees who gleam at their promotion. You kill civilians quick and clean, as many other soldiers here take their time to play out their sadism. Alber, you hate killing more than the other people here."

 

The worst part about having a partner was having a smart one. 

 

"It is efficient to kill quickly."

 

That was a half life half truth. In all honesty Alber can't say he doesn"t feel guilty for tearing apart families and ruthlessly killing children. But that is something only he would know.

 

Kinesis sighs and smiles at him as if he had given up his interrogation.

 

"I guess you're right too. I mean that was my hypothesis anyways but hey who cares?"

 

Alber crosses his hands, seemingly not believing those words. Strangely enough, he found himself to be too invested in this petty conversation. It wasn't the first time someone had doubted his loyalty. But this discussion goes both ways.

 

"Does that mean you're done testing me, midget?" 

 

"Yeah pretty much. Unless you got any questions"

 

The general thinks for a moment before continuing. 

 

"You never answered my question. What made you join the military?"

 

Was it pride? Was it Darmoor's false words of peace? Was it hatred? What was it that motivated this man?

 

There was a silence between the two before Kinesis looks up at him sadly. 

 

"If you want me to be honest, I don't remember. Since my memories had been quite fuzzy the last couple of months. But somehow I feel like I would rather fight against the military than be apart of it"

 

"Then why are you here?"

 

Alber asks him one last thing but  no matter how hard the human thinks... Kinesis can not answer that question.

 

* * *

 

_**"I don't remember"** _

Maybe the human had a horrible memory? But those who join Darmoor's cause never forget the reason they joined. It was a part of their pride, the reason why they fight and kill so many innocents. It was ingrained in their every action. It was why they could wake up to the sound of bullets and fire magic.

 

'It is just a coincidence'

 

Was what he wanted to rationalize and believe.. but he didn't. 

 

For some reason those words didn't sit well with Alber. And what does he do?

 

Investigate.

 

Because he might need some information to save another possible traitor from the High Lev's wrath again.

 

_This interrogation is not over, Kinesis._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodnight :)


	5. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are confusing to Alber

"Are you from the western states?"

 

Kinesis breaks out a question on a cool December evening during their holiday. They were staying at the younger man's place, since he had insisted Alber was a 'lonesome, grouchy man.' 

 

In other words, Kinesis had wanted the other to stay with him. He cared about him and did not want the other to overwork like usual.

 

The estate itself was generous in size, considering his rank in the military afterall, it gave enough for Kinesis to live comfortably. 

 

The two were standing outside on the balcony, enjoying the night breeze. The sky was clear and lit up by the various moons in the distance of their planet's orbit.

 

 

"North. I assume you're from the eastern states given your accent."

 

 

  Alber answers him with his back leaning against the railing.

 

 

The trip was pleasant. They had often resorted to staying inside to sleep past noon. Usually Kinesis would be the one poking his face during his sleep. It was annoying but he was the host of this trip (a terrible one that is).

 

 

Other than that, it was also the perfect opportunity for Alber to learn more about him. Asides from his irritating behavior, the man's bravery and compassion reminded him too much of someone he had used to know. 

 

 He was there to real him back in when the lev had lost his morality. Being with Kinesis had made him feel strangely humane.. even if he had thought to have lost all of it a long time ago.

 

 

Kinesis in the end had became someone he respected and cared for suprisingly.

 

 

He hates to admit it, but the human was honest and reassuring. It made Alber want to let down his walls once in awhile and quit worrying.

 

 

"Well.. that's where they found me."

 

 

Unaware of his partner's soured mood, Alber lets a joke he shouldn't had said. 

 

"Found? In a dumpster you mean?" 

 

 

The Lev glances at the figure drowning in his own thoughts. Perhaps that wasn't the right comment to make. But in a forced smile Kinesis plays along.

 

 

"If I was in a dumpster I'm pretty sure no one would have picked me up. Trash is well... trash.." 

 

 

 

Despite everything they had been through, Kinesis never spoke about himself. 

 

 

 That's because the man couldn't remember anything to begin with. 

 

There was a brief silence accompanied by the cool breeze that swept across the balcony. 

 

 

 

 "I am adopted. Jokes aside and everything.. I don't recall much from my past. I got some sort of medical condition that hinders my memories but I'm looking forward to discovering those lost memories." 

 

 

 

From all the times he had seen Kinesis, this was the quietest he has been. The shorter figure clenches his fingers around his bracelets in frustration. It seemed like whatever he had lost, was important too him.

 

 

Perhaps even the most vulnerable he had seen him be. This was the only time his easy going facade was replaced with that of insecurity.

 

 

 

"I just.. don't even know who I am anymore..." 

 

 

 

'Neither do I.'

 

 

 Is what Alber wished he had said, but didn't. 

 

 

For once Alber couldn't help but feel a connection to him. War had scarred and left him wondering about his existence and pondering if this was the correct path. 

 

 

In the end it was all the same. They were both mourning for their lost pasts.

 

* * *

 

"Seems like you're out of luck today. The extra blankets are in the wash right now and freezing to an early grave isn't what I want for you."

 

The human scratches the back of his head laughing nervously.

 

"Its fine, as long as there is a mattress I can lie on."

 

Alber was accustomed to the cold, so it didn't affect him as much. He rarely got sick anyways.

 

"Aha.."

 

"Spit it out already."

 

Kinesis shifts uncomfortably and pulls on his own collar.

 

"You see.. I get cold very easily and the weather here will kill me within minutes. So I was wondering if..

 

He seemed to not finish that sentence out of embarassment.

 

Oh. Oh he wants him to share the bed with him.

 

"I mean if you don't want to, you don't have to. I'm not going to force you to-"

 

"Sure." 

 

Alber agreed without much hesitation. He was actually a bit curious to see the other's room. And knowing Kinesis, he had the worst constitution out of the entire military. One cold breeze is enough to push someone his size to the floor, and give him a weeks worth of the flu.

 

 "Wait what?!"

 

"I mean my body temperature is higher than yours significantly, so I suppose I am your heater for tonight. Catching the flu from you would be inconvenient."

 

He was trying to not relish in the other's clear flustered state. But it was a challenge not to smirk.

 

"Oh my god please tell me you're kidding Al.."

 

"I call dibs on the side near the wall. I don't want you trying to kick me off the bed. Well not like you can that is."

 

Alber walks past him into the bedroom to examine the room's content. Despite Kinesis' personality being quite 'colourful', his room was rather organized. It had a back and white monochromatic theme, alongside leather chairs and beanbags.

 

On the tables in his room contained his accessories and various facial products.

 

This man was a high functioning idiot. A organized and pretty one that is.

 

'No wonder his skin is so clear' Alber grumbled particularly to no one but himself.

 

Yes, Kinesis was pretty. He can't deny that. Especially if he is currently tucked under his chin.

 

Now how did this came to be? 

 

Well if Alber remembers correctly...

* * *

 

"Night Al." Kinesis flops down on his large bed besides Alber.

 

The two slept far apart from each other at first before Kinesis starts shivering in his blankets.

 

Alber sighs and lifts the covers up.

 

"Come closer Kine if you want to survive."

 

It wasn't clear to the both of them when they had started using nicknames but the both of them did not mind.

 Kinesis doesn't resist but he sleepily shuffles over closer than expected. He nuzzles his head right under Alber's chin and falls back asleep.

 

"Warm.." 

Was the last thing he says before passing out.

 

Man, the Lev hasn't been this close to another person in awhile. He blinks, unable to sleep because he is actually cuddling with Kinesis.. in his bed... at his estate.

 

He feels conflicted. This was foreign to him...

 

Alber doesn't do... romance? Was this platonic? Or romantic? He does not do feelings at all. And instead of finding sleep he is left alone with his thoughts.

 

'Kinesis is attractive.' Is what observed from his clear skin and long lashes. He was also ' reckleas, stupid, charasmatic and charming.' 

 

Thinking back, Kinesis was always charming in how he spoke and how he held himself infront of others.

 

The human was always in tune of the emotions of others and did what he could to cheer them up whenever he could.

 

But most importantly, Kinesis was 'compassionate'.

 

This man who liked saving lives and helping others.

 

This man who never wanted to let his insecurities show for the sake of others.

 

This man whose genuine humanity stood out from the cruel reality of the battlefield.

 

To the older captain.. if Alber saw himself as a ruthless criminal..

 

Then Kinesis was a hero to him.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have to extend this to 12 chapters who knows


	6. Similar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories come trickling with the rain.

* * *

 

At times, Alber pretends to not notice the human glancing off in thought.

 

Was he thinking about the memories he had lost? 

 

Was he thinking about his real family waiting at home for him? Or if they were even alive in the first place?

 

 

Never had Alber been so tied up about someone else's well being. But.. this was someone close to him. 

 

However, being in the military meant you could lose anyone at any moment.

 

So,

He pretends not to see the human with a solemn expression when he is alone. 

 

 So,

He pretends to not hear when Kinesis mutters names of people he doesn't recognize. 

 

 

But Alber isn't heartless. He never was. So, he can't pretend not to care anymore.

 

* * *

 Nightmares are common in his field of work. If any regular civilian was exposed to such traumatic scenes, it would be difficult to simply shrug them off.

But the human's nightmares were not about others, but of himself.

He doesn't know when he had fallen asleep until he begins suffocating.

 

He reaches to claw at the force wrapped around his slender neck, fighting with every strength he has. This person had no face, no form, just a shadow that had wrapped their hands around his trachea.

'Cmon you gotta wake up... You can handle this..'

No matter how many times Kinesis keeps fighting against his subconscious, he loses. Since in the end it was futile. Because you never can win against your nightmares. 

 

* * *

 

The Lev glances upon his partner's face twisted in pain during his slumber.

 

"....Yuna...." is what slips through the sleeping figure's mouth.

 

Flashes of sequences goes through Kinesis' mind in a quick session. A purple haired girl, a white haired man, a red haired man and **searing pain.**

 

 Pain that was beyond injuries he had recieved from the white mage or even the black mage.

 

But Kinesis had to bear it, he had to protect others from ever feeling this pain. He had to 

 There was just so much pain everywhere. It spread from his neck to his legs and fingers in bruises, marks and even pieces of fallen flesh. But it does not end there.

 

But Kinesis had to bear it, he had to protect others from ever feeling this pain. He had to. He wouldn't be a hero it he cowered from his own fears.

 

'It's just a dream. Bear with it.. tough it out'

 

'Tough it out and it'll stop'

 

' **But its not stopping, it won't stop, whywon't itend-'**

 

"Hey!" 

 

The human is shaken awake by a huge pair of hands.

"Kinesis-"

 

Alber begins with a softened expression. He wanted to make sure the midget was alright and it was the exact opposite.

 

Kinesis was shaking violently, his body had broke out in cold sweat. Overall he looked shitty.

 

And for some reason that made Alber feel shitty too.

"I'm fine"

 

Despite Kinesis being noticeably shaken, he gives a toothy smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

 

"Kinesis-"

Alber begins again only to be cut off.

 

"See, I'm fine. Nothing to worry bout kay?"

 

"Kinesis will you let me finish?"

 

"Alber I am  **fine-**

 

"You're not. Kinesis, you're not fine."

 

~~So stop pretending to be strong when you just need  a little help~~

 

"Yeah.. who am I kidding..." Kinesis collapses back into the general's arms, shaking ever so slightly.

 

Without a moment of hesitation, Alber embraces him back for however long he needs. Even if no one had comforted him during the darkest moments of his life, perhaps he could be of some support to others. 

 

And at that moment it was decided, that the both of them can't sit idly anymore.

 

* * *

 

Kinesis would wonder often about who he was. He always found more questions attached to the answers he had recieved. Questions like, 

 

'Who the hell was Yuna?' 

            Or 

'Why doesn't he have memories of his parents and his childhood?' 

 

Is what he would usually as,  only to be answered briefly with- 

 

"You were in an accident when you were young and experienced severe head trauma."

 

As much as that statement made sense, there were no medical records that supported this argument.

 

 He had wanted to believe in parent's words but no matter how hard he searched, nothing came up. Even with his high ranking position in the army... no answers were found. 

 

Everyday suspicions and questions always filled his mind, even about his colleagues and about his parents.

 

  If his 'parents' had really loved him as they said they do, he wouldn't be able to see the falseness behind their eyes. 

 

He wouldn't be able to decipher their uncaring tone and their slight facial expressions,  frowning upon every mistake he makes. 

 

Was he a Lev? Was he a human? What was he? The answer to his questions were always- 

 

'It doesn't matter because we are family."

Or 

 

"I am busy dear, please go help your father."

 

But he wasn't going to give up there. 

 

After a little bit of investigation in his own home, he had found receipts of an unknown income. Whatever it was, it was a lot of money for child support.. and it certainly wasn't because of their middle class jobs either. 

 

From all the broken clues he had gathered, he can tell that he's a foster child. Although not chosen by love but through greed. This time around, Kinesis makes sure he was going to get to the bottom of this. 

 

He was getting sick of these charades. 

 

Turning another page in his journal, the hero beings recalling and organizing every bit of his memories in the secrecy of his dark office.

 

"Let's see where to begin.." 

 

No one could outsmart and outclass this genius after all. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh i dont rlly like this chapter but im trying my best!


	7. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should he do something? Something like this would destroy everything he had built for up to this moment. His pride, his rank, his courage... The answer to that is-

Standing down a long hallway illuminated by the surrounding crystal decor, Darmoor faces the window, examining the night sky.

 

 

"I had already told you about Kinesis."

 

He had asked Darmoor previously in a simple straightforward question. But this time, Alber is definitely wary that he is treading dangerous territory. He can feel it from the King's hidden expression. 

 

"He is a man of great compassion and pain. He is a formidable ally."

 

 The king had  replied in this usual tone, but the general could hear the stern warning behind his statement. 

 

'Do not question this.' Or he might end up like Ark. 

 

For the first time, uncertainty and dread curls in Alber's stomach. What was the High Lev hiding from him? Especially him,  a high ranking general and part of Darmoor's inner order. 

 

Even with the answer he had gotten, Alber still was not satisfied. 

 

* * *

 "This is...."  

 

 

He stares at the folder in his hands at a  lost for words. 

 

Alber had resorted to blackmailing men after men for the information in his hands. It wasn't an unfamiliar tactic to him at all, well asides from the occasional torture sessions he had to hold. 

 

At this point in his life, there isn't any crime that could taint his hands even darker than they are right now. 

 

After all that trouble, this was it. The general can't help but hesitate, thinking this must've been a mistake. 

 

 

Was he right in doing this? Should he had left earlier and continued his routine? 

 

~~~~_'I promised to save you'_

What Kinesis said back then still stuck with Alber. The human promised to save him, and he did. The man almost died for Alber...and now its time to pay him back. But more importantly, he wanted to save Kinesis because he was.. important to him.

 

With a newfound determination his scarred hands proceed to  flip through the pages one by one, skimming through its sickening contents. 

 

The more he read, the sicker he felt. This couldn't be true.. 

 

As much as he wanted to deny the validity of these papers, it was the truth that the others had tried their best to hide. 

 

Alber had opened pandora's box and there was no turning back now. 

 

"So this is what happens to prisoners." 

 

Photographs of  captured Levs and other species appeared. Some were  hooked up in tubes. or plainly reconstructed into new beings, others were not so lucky, and were used for other research that was 'furthering the future of the High Levs'. 

 

It became clear to him that he had not seen any public executions, they were only simply reported on paper. But after putting all the clues together, he could see that these people experienced something worse than execution. 

 

Prolonged torture was something much worse than a quick death after all, the suffering still continues. 

 

The man currently stands inside a  large underground facility. More specifically for torture or 'research' if you could call it that. He had even recognized some of these 'test subjects' before, since  he had apprehended them before..  All of them  were previous war prisoners and traitors.

 

Normally, the Lev would simply walk away from such concerning thoughts. He would consider those lost to be 'necessary sacrifices' but this time he couldn't help but wonder. 

 

Was Ark right all this entire time? Who else do they kidnap? Civilians even? 

 

It wasn't unknown to the man that the High Lev's are ruthless, to even his own people. So it is possible.. that Alber could end up here...

 

"......................."

 

He needed more files. It was way too early for him to make a final judgement right? No matter what, he had vehemently wanted to deny this, but this final document... it really can't be...

 

* * *

 

His partner's name spells out stamped on the page in front of him. Alber couldn't help but freeze upon looking at the page. He should've known something was off.

 

But he didn't know it was this bad.

 

Guilt. Was what he felt.

 

Shockingly, he opens the folder before him.

 

"Kinesis.. You're always so troublesome.."  

 

The captain couldn't help but feel a wave of intense nausea creep up as he reaches for the folder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. If it was for 'him'.


	8. Code Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Code purple is currently in effect.

 There were times when Alber would follow Kinesis. He would usually be checking up on  their daily activities, or interactions. All Alber needed was a bit more information before he could really risk it all. This was for Kinesis. He was doing this to repay him. Nothing more nothing less.

 

 

Despite telling himself this over and over, it feels like Alber was still lying to himself.

 

* * *

 

 'Shit shit shit shit-"

 

 Kinesis sprints across the empty hallway in search for some kind of exit.

 

Improv had been one of his stronger traits in terms of bullshitting his way out of work.

 

But that doesn't apply when he is running from 10 priests and lab workers trying to catch his ass.

 

How bad did he mess up this time around? Very.

 

Apparently remembering that you're a human and how in the fuck knows ended up in Grandis, let alone in the military....out of all places really is 'suspicious'.

 

And from the information gathered in general, he should really be getting the fuck out of here.

 

But why were all these priests  chasing a high ranking general? 

 

It was because, Kinesis was a curious man who seemed to like exploring every nook and crevice of strictly forbidden halls. I mean you can't blame him, since paperwork is something everybody would do anything to avoid.

 

But more importantly, it may have been him figuring out that he was kidnapped from the Maple Alliance and turned into a lab rat by Darmoor. 

 

And now that he knows Darmoor's plan with him, he's probably going to die. Probably in a awful messy way, involving lots of carnage and pain. Who knows? Kinesis watches way too many horror movies to know how it will end for him.

 

Well that's if they can catch him..

 

"Ark why did I even agree to this plan.."  The human grumbles to himself before making a sharp turn into the market place for cover.

 

"I'll just nap here and wait for the guys to leave. Easy."

 

You see, Kinesis thinks he has won.

 

He thinks he had outsmarted the priests and the lab workers.

 

But his arrogance only gets him so far.

 

* * *

 

His partner has been in that lab for over an hour and it appears to the Lev that something must've went wrong.

 

'If it is Kinesis we're talking about,  then something must've went wrong.'

 

The midget was god awful at formulating decent plans without major risk, injury or even possible death.

 

"I turn around for one second and he starts slacking off."

 

"I leave my station for 5 minutes, and he blows up my office."

 

"I take a nap for an hour and he's off getting persecuted by the priests."

 

This really was starting to become a babysitting job with two grown adults. With the exception that one of them lack social skills and the other just lacks common sense.

 

In other words, they were two idiots in a pod.

 

A couple of explosions down the hall shakes the Lev out of his musings.  

 

"......."

 

'By the sound of it, Kinesis most likely got caught.'

 

Another set of loud crashes could be heard successively after one another.

 

"Change that to, 'certainly got caught'."

 

So Alber proceeds down the tunnel of the damp lab, expecting the worst plausible outcome.

 

 His career, his pride, everything he has.. may be taken away after this.

 

But at this point, Alber doesn't care.

 

* * *

 

 A child. They were using an innocent to lure Kinesis away from his hiding spot. And... it was working.

 

A small child who cried silently was held tightly by the priests. Right next to the child's face were hands glowing with a potent magic. It was a simple tactic and its message was all too clear to Kinesis.

 

If he doesn't come out, an innocent will die.

 

Someone will die because of his actions.

 

**A child will die.** **And that won't be the end.**

 

And that's why Kinesis was furious. 

 

He had come all this way to find out who he was. He finally got the answers he had sought after and fought for. But now, not only is a child about to die but he will lose everything he has and is.

 

**"Damn it"**

 

With a deep breath Kinesis walks out of his hiding spot and surrenders.

 

"Don't you bastards know that using a child as leverage is low."

 

 Kinesis snarls. The human hated hostage situations. Because he always wanted to dive right in and save the victims.. like he is doing right now.

 

"General Kinesis, don't you know restricted areas are restricted for a reason?"

 

With a cruel smile the priests' hands stop glowing with magic. But they weren't letting their hostage go that easily.

* * *

 

When Alber saw Kinesis being escorted by a bunch of priests, he knew what was happening. Trouble.

 

"Hey General, out for a break?"

 

The Lev was thrown off with how casual Kinesis could sound under his circumstance. But then he saw the child shaking in fear.

 

It was an act to make sure no one else gets involved. And that's why Alber has to act like he didn't blackmail those men, torture them, or read those files about the labs.

 

That's why he does what he can to play it off.

 

"Yes and I suppose you have a meeting with the King, Kinesis?"

 

"Yeah, I even got my own entourage. Maybe someday you'll get popular enough for this?~"

 

Kinesis smiles, but Alber can see the hidden message.

 

'Hostage situation. Take the kid and run'

 

 

* * *

 

The kid was safe. Alber had made sure of it from the moment he knocked out two of the guards as Kinesis took on the rest.

 

He had to hurry back, as Kinesis most likely got caught again.

 

 And as usual, his hypothesis was correct.

 

* * *

 

 "Fuck you..." The younger general grits through his teeth. 

 

He was struggling with everything he had to survive this session and even escape from these restraints.

 

If Kinesis can just escape back to Pantheon-

 

If Kinesis can just fight all the priest holding him down 

 

If Kinesis was a bit stronger, he could complete his mission here and save Alber. 

 

 It wouldn't do anything for him to give up now. So he has to try at least to live, and most importantly...

 

 He has to remember.

 

'Yuna, Jay, Ark, Seoul, Mapleworld..

 

And Alber..'

 

He has to remember.

 

The worker flips a switch, and another wave of electricity shocks him. 

 

"He's remembered too much. Should we start the spectre ritual?" 

 

One scientist says to another in admist of Kinesis' own echoing screams.

 

Alber, currently hiding behind a column, clenches his fingers around his sword handle.

 

He must follow his plan.

 

He had to wait for the area to clear to retrieve Kinesis. Even if it had meant watching this grueling torture session.

 

It took every bit of restraint to hold himself back from killing each priest. After all he can't rouse too much suspicion from the King when 10 high ranking priests suddenly end up dead.

 

Although the Lev was a man of rationality, he had trouble keeping  his composure. With a couple of breaths he manages to focus. Still, it doesn't settle the two conflicting voices in his head.

 

'To take them all down or to wait and then retrieve Kinesis.?'

 

 

Alber glances out from the corner to access the situation.

 

He sees 10 priests and more lab researchers, followed by Kinesis who is struggling fiercely in his chair. 

 

His partner was doing everything he could to keep awake.

 

 

And what was Alber here doing? Hiding?

 

 

Despite his resolve to save his partner, Alber couldn't move, afterall he needs to stick to his plan.

 

It was to rescue Kinesis and immediately escape Grandis.

 

"I wont forget... so you gotta try a bit harder than that.."

 Kinesis smirks all while breathless from the intense strain on his body.

 

"King Darmoor specifically kidnapped this enemy for his unique powers. Turning him into a spectre would be an incredible loss to our advantages. Just continue as usual, we need to wipe his recent memories again."

 

The screams and sounds of high voltage continue on as Alber could only watch on hidden in the sidelines.

* * *

 

 Kinesis' fingers, toes were all curling from the immense pain again and again... 

 

But he never gave up, because that to the human was unheroic. He had people waiting for him to come home. He had people to save. So he can't just be done here.

 

And as soon Alber spots the researcher pulling out a familiar needle he instinctively lunges forward with his blade in hand.

 

In that moment, Alber had forgot about his plan. Especially the part where he keeps the body count to zero.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.


	9. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where are your morals?"

Right arm

_**Thunk** _

Ribcage 

**_Crack_ **

Upper spine 

_**Slice** _

He could only focus on the blade that was puncturing wounds into his previously alive coworkers. 

 

Their weakpoints were all easily identifiable so it only makes the notion of killing them easier.

 

To Alber, killing was quick, effortless and a simple solution. Although it may not be the best one, it was still better than wasting an hour negotiating with the enemy.

 

Over the years he was able to detach himself from the people around him. You can lose anyone at anytime, so why form close bonds when you will just lose it all in the end.

 

And that made spilling blood all too easy.

 

But what he found conflicting was this was the first time the captain had felt an emotion when he killed.

 

Anger, let alone a cold rage.

 

And right now slaughtering anything in his way had become his catharsis.

* * *

 

He doesn't know how long has it been until he hears a hoarse voice calling out.

 

"That's enough.. Alber.."

 

 Kinesis pleas for him to stop. Despite sustaining all these injuries and cruelty by them, the human still wants Alber to spare mercy.

 

But why?

Maybe Kinesis was too soft.

 

"Al hun, I'm going to puke from the smell if you don't get me the fuck out of here."

 

Right the human hated blood more than anyone in the military.

 

Alber snaps out of his reverie to see bodies slumped against each other. He was satisfied at efficiency of his blade, though his anger wasn't exactly satiated.

 

Using his free hand he wipes his blade on his gloves. The blood serving as a reminder for him to clean up whenever he got the chance.

 

"Oh don't worry hun, take your sweet time. It's not like I'm bleeding to death here." 

 

Kinesis groans while throwing his head back to count the dots on the ceiling. Alber rolled his eyes and continued disposing the bodies with his magic.

 

"405, 406, 407" The younger man continues to count in boredom, obviously awaiting the latter to finish the job soon. 

 

"I am cleaning as fast as I can without your help"

 

"Alber. I am literally strapped down right now."

 

"Good, it keeps you out of the way."

 

"Hey!"

 

* * *

 

Wordlessly Alber goes to untie the man not noticing the slight tremble of Kinesis' broken fingers. The human stirs awake from his short nap and groans.

 

"Wake up."

 

No response from Kinesis. But judging by how fast and shallow his breathing is, he must be awake.

 

"Do I need to slap you?" Alber asks one more time before reaching his hand out to flick the latter's forehead.

 

"I'm up!!!"

 

Kinesis jolts awake and begins to sweat nervously. Being hit by Alber is the most painful thing even at the half his strength. The man's a fucking monster in combat and at striking people down in one hit.

 

"Can you walk?"

 

"Nope."  Kinesis laughs hoarsely. He looks down at his ankles that had vivid bruises colouring around his leg.

 

"m' pretty sure they broke everything. Dunno yet."

 

Alber scoops him up in his arms, using his jacket to cover Kinesis' frail body.

 

"I guess I'll have to carry you like baggage as usual"

 

"Like always."

 

 Though Alber did not mean those words, he couldn't help but joke around just like the old days. 

* * *

 

Broken ribs, fingers, and ankles. Kinesis also had severe bruising on his neck, indicating some sort of suffocation. Alber shifts from examining the sleeping human below him to another angle.

 

While the human was knocked out cold, he had returned to his own estate. It would be wiser to hide from enemy sight as Kinesis may be targetted, as usual. Considering how reckless the younger man is, it's best to keep him on a leash per se.

 

Alber proceeds to carefully lifts up the latter's shirt to examine any other damage inflicted. The results were worse than expected. It seemed like his shoulder was dislocated, followed by several lacterations among his abdomen. 

 

The lev pinches his brows and reaches for his first aid kit, followed by several healing crystals. Why was everything so troublesome today? First he had to go on a goose chase, return a hysterical child to their parents and finally kill atleast 10 people and clean up alone.

 

Atleast Kinesis seems to be resting alright. He looks soft when he isn't playing the role of the hero all the time. He's vulnerable just like him.

 

Using his free hand Alber brushes Kinesis' bangs over to the side of his face, causing the latter to stir awake.

 

"Are you feeling better?"

 

"Yeah, with you around me" Kinesis winks at him before Alber leans in and gives him a flick on his forehead.

* * *

 

 "I really should've killed them slowly, they make me do all this work..."

 

"Al be reasonable, they're going to notice their disappearance eventually.

 

 Alber scoffs. The fact that Kinesis out of all people is telling him to be reasonable is ironic.  Considering how one moment Kinesis is climbing a tree not knowing how to get down and the next he's telling Alber to be rational? 

 

"Thats why you're leaving. Would you like medication to alieviate some pain?"

 

"Yes- wait what?"

 

The lev ignores his partner and inserts the IV into his arm without warning beforehand. Whether this was done intentionally or not was up to debate.

 

But behind Alber's mask of indifference, Kinesis could see a smirk forming.

 

_'This guy seriously is doing things to annoy me on purpose.'_

 

"Once youre better that is."

 

The captain turns his attention back to treating the injuries at hand. His tunnel vision was taking focus on addressing the cuts on the other's abdomen.

 

' _Okay, splinter here, disinfectant-'_

 

"No! What Alber- I just can't- hey are you listening?!"

 

 Why can't the human listen to him for once in his life. Ideally he would've assumed Kinesis was feeling a bit homesick and would take the offer to leave immediately. But he didn't. 

 

That's why Alber's got to push him away, for Kinesis' safety and his own wavering sanity.

 

 **Because he really did not want to see the younger man injured ever again.** The captain would not know what he would do, not after today's mini massacre by his hands. He lost control and that had never happened before. 

 

"Go home Kinesis. You don't belong here."

 

 The injured man pretends to contemplate as if he was given a decision in this matter. 

 

"Then you're coming with me."

 

Kinesis glares at him. Usually the human never gets this upset over anything. What would he even gain by dragging Alber back to his home anyways?

 

Alber can't understand his logic one bit, making it all the more infuriating to treat and talk to him.

 

"Stop trying to negotiate with me, it's making it hard to focus on treating you"

 

 The captain turns to bandage the wounds carefully but Kinesis retracts his arms from his grip.

 

"Al, they're going to murder you"

 

"I'll live" A lie. Darmoor would catch him if he wasn't careful, but there was a chance he could get out of there. The odds of his survival were low beyond measure, since everyone knew his face.

 

"Bullshit. Alber listen to me."

 

"I am" The lev grits out through his teeth and tries reaching for Kinesis' injured arms once again. 

 

 "No you're not. Just put down the bandages and listen okay? You tend to distract yourself when you're irritated."

Alber does what he is told reluctantly. He focuses his hard gaze on the set of purple eyes infront of him.

 

"Well?" He waits for the other to respond.

 

"I came here to  save your stubborn ass from execution."

 

"Kinesis, I never asked to be saved. I don't need to be saved."

 

That was another lie. Deep down Alber was drowning in blood. Blood of others on his hands. He was already too tainted, irredeemable to be exact. So saving him is just a waste of time. In other words, let him die where he had shed blood. Let him just drown.

 

"Yeah, well someone did ask!"

 

Right now Kinesis could feel the scrutinizing gaze coming from a pair of peridot eyes.

 

 What are the odds that Alber would figure out that Ark ordered him to retrieve his bestfriend?

 

Very likely. 

 

"....."  Alber looks off deep in thought. 

 

For a short moment in time, he seemed to have softened. He looked vulnerable right now and this may be his chance to make a breakthrough to him.

 

"Either you come with me or I die with you. I'm not leaving you behind."

 

* * *

 

With no response from the taller man, Kinesis gets up to leave only to be pulled back by the latter.

 

The two stand motionless in silence before Alber  finally looks up at him.

 

"Just give me time to get ready." 

 

And with his answer, Kinesis sighs in relief.

 

"For a second I thought I would have to kidnap you back to Pantheon."

 

"Let's not do that."

 

* * *

 

 Keeping low key wasn't difficult at all. All Alber had to do was ask for a month off.

 

It would Kinesis time to prep for their escape but also time to think about what he's been through.

 

Despite everything, any attempt towards trying to recollect all of his memories makes his head throb immensely.

 

A little nap wouldn't hurt right?

* * *

 

**Ring ring ring**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sound of the doorbell jolts Kinesis awake.

 

Did he oversleep again? It didn't really matter since  Alber was going to kill him for leaving him waiting.

 

He rushes to opens the door, all while trying not to trip on his own casts. Behind the door reveals a completely drenched and displeased Alber.

 

"I was ringing the door bell for 10 minutes. Explain yourself."

 

"Overslept?" Kinesis smiles sheepishly before  meekly gesturing the soaked man inside his home.

 

"I was considering on breaking into your house."

 

Alber shakes his hair of the water before setting down his groceries on the countertop.

 

"I'm glad you didn't. You might have murdered me in my sleep, Al."

 

"It was tempting not to."

 

"Aha. Sorry?"

 

Kinesis sheepishly rubbed the back of his head awaiting for either a smack or a snide comment. He prayed for the latter punishment.

 

The captain pretends to glare at him with his usual indifference but upon glancing at Kinesis' fresh bandages, he flinches slightly.

 

How could Kinesis even cope around after going through all of that pain? Not just once but multiple times?  The truth was, Kinesis wasn't.

 

The human was running from the pain.

* * *

 

After giving the man some new set of clothes they turned to settle on the couch. Kinesis of course having no decency, sprawls out on it in exhaustion in contrary to Alber's poise form.

 

"My memories been shit lately. I can't recall a lot of my older memories and it sucks..." Kinesis tries picking at his wounds before Alber's hand swats them away, leaving the other to pout.

 

 "Speaking of..Alber.. how did you manage to get us a month off?"

 

"I told them we're getting married and having our honey moon."

 

"What-" Comedically at that moment Kinesis spits out his drink.

 

Alber wipes some of the tea off his face with a towel and sighs.

 

"It was your idea in the first place. Besides the idea of dating you is not as apalling as morning shifts."

 

"Alber are you asking me out?"

 

Asking him out? Alber went from irritated to beyond frustrated. It was all because of Kinesis. He started making him feel things that he thought he had killed off in his heart. He lost control because of one man. One man he ended up wanting to be close to and to protect.

 

And Kinesis thinks he doesn't have any feelings for him. The human thinks he hates him when really Alber wishes to hug the shit out of him, and get him away from this hellhole.

 

Huh. How naiive can this midget be?

 

"Can't you figure that out on your own, genius? Could you not tell I had some form of feelings for you? Or were you too busy playing hero to notice?"

 

 Under Alber's scrutinizing gaze Kinesis felt somewhat concerned. Did Alber really care for him all this time? Is that why he saved him in every mission? Is that why he stopped pushing the human away? Was he even the cause of Alber's mini massacre earlier on? If so, maybe Kinesis was too busy being heroic to even notice.

 

"Alber, what? How long have you felt this way-"

 

Before Kinesis finishes his sentence Alber gets up to leave. He was exhausted from even trying to rationalize his feelings for the human. Once again, Alber does not do 'feelings', but he has them.

 

"I'm going to bed... just come join me."

 

This was an invitation Kinesis ended up not turning down.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired.


	10. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alber is a tidy man, though he has a slight smoking problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lengthy chapter ahead! Yes I headcanon that Alber smokes when he is under immense stress.

"I can't feel my fingers, are you sure they didn't cut it off?" 

 

Kinesis looks up at several of his fingers held firmly by the splinters. Every time he had tried to lift up a pencil it would slip out of his grasp.

 

Well, it was a good thing he specializes in telekinesis otherwise, he wouldn't be able to get further than the bedroom. (Turning doorknobs were a mere pain)

 

"That's because they're broken. The medication is still taking effect and you should be resting.."

 

Alber trails off at that last part, his glare obviously suggests Kinesis sit back down before he tackles him. 

 

Kinesis sighs and plops onto **their** bed. To be honest it was quite comfortable sharing it with Alber. The man had become a suitable heater and an even better pillowcase for his head.

 

Their bathroom was shared, it was quite large, housing a jacuzzi Kinesis indulged way too often in.  But he hasn't been able to relax since he was stuck in that basement for several hours. 

 

Speaking of which, he should probably take a shower, the blood and grime are still stuck onto his favourite dress shirt. Upon fumbling with his buttons, Kinesis realizes that this was completely useless. His arm was in a sling, and his other fingers were basically broken. Great, Thanks God. 

 

"How am I supposed to shower and undress if half my fingers are broken? Like did they have to break my fingers? Wasn't my good arm enough?" 

 

In amidst of his whining, Alber walks over and motions him to their bathroom. It took a second for the human to realize that Alber was going to help him clean up. Not that he was unconfident in his naked form, it was glorious in every way, well to him it was. But he was curious about how well Alber was built. 

 

There's no shame in wanting to see your lover naked, whether it is out of curiosity or even sexual impulse.  It was undeniable that this broad-shouldered, well-built man was attractive. Everybody knew it. 

 

"Are you going to keep daydreaming covered in grime? Or do I need to carry you myself?" 

 

Alber calls to him from behind the bathroom door, growing a bit impatient to take a well-deserved shower.

 

"I can walk, but the latter sounds just as nice right now"  

 

"Then walk." 

 

Kinesis plops off the bedside and slowly makes his way there. 

* * *

 

 

"I guess i really do have to do everything for you." 

 

The man in front of him had already taken off his shirt and thrown it into the washing basket. From what he can see, Alber must be working out on his own time. It's hard to even imagine taking such good care of your body despite a hectic schedule.

 

 But nonetheless, Kinesis couldn't help but stare at the countless amounts of white scars adorning across Alber's torso. 

 

"Well, it was your choice dear ~"

 

Sighing Alber directs Kinesis to lift his arms, as he starts removing the human's shirt to reveal the bandaged area underneath.

 

From the captain's perspective, he could tell Kinesis was slender but he did not expect him to be this fit. It was offputting considering the number of times he had caught his partner sleeping on the physically taxing jobs. 

 

"You're suprisingly fit." He comments. It was the closest thing the younger man would ever get to a compliment, so he takes it with joy. 

 

"I take that as a compliment with your staring~"

 

"To be honest, it's quite hard not to. You don't look too bad." 

 

Oh? So he finally admits that Kinesis is the embodiment of beauty, in one way or another. This was still a gain in Kinesis' perspective, but what about Alber's? Does he have no qualms about this? Either way it is better for him to thank the man who saved his life. 

 

" Thanks for helping me out Al" 

 

"Though this entire event was troublesome, I suppose seeing you like this is almost as rewarding." 

 

"!!" And with that offhand comment, Kinesis couldn't help but be a bit flustered.

* * *

 

 

The water was set up nice and hot to scrub off any dirt from his body. Taking a bucket Alber begins by helping the latter lather his hair. He chooses a random shampoo from Kinesis' wide range of selection that he deemed unnecessary and began scrubbing.  

 

That's when Kinesis turns his head towards him. It was obvious to the Lev from his disgruntled face, he wasn't enjoying this in the slightest. 

 

"Stop- you're supposed to use the pads of your fingers. not your nails."

 

The younger man winces from his throbbing scalp. If this was how Alber treats his hair, he was surprised it hasn't all fallen out by now.

 

"Does it really matter? I am trying to get the grease out of your hair." 

 

His lover usually fussed about the little things, especially when it came to hair care. Much to the captain's dismay, he supposes he might just be accommodating this once. It wasn't like it would kill him to be nice once in a while. 

 

"Alber I am in more pain than usual, and I can feel the medication losing its effect." 

 

And strangely enough, Alber follows his instructions with a grunt. 

 

* * *

 

Kinesis observes that the other has many scars from what he presumes,  long years of work. There was a long gash across his back that stood out against the smaller thinner scars.

 

This one was more irregular and jarring in shape. Through his curiosity, he wants to ask but he knows it is not his place too. 

 

"Kinesis, I believe you're the one staring now." Alber chuckles as he pulls down his shirt, knowing the latter must be wondering about the sustained injuries. 

 

Kinesis huffs before allowing the man to button up his shirt. Sooner or latter Alber will tell him, so why not get it out now? 

 

 "I fought  Ark, and as a result I almost killed him and he slashed my back."

 

Thinking back at those distant memories, he can't help but remember just how much merciless he was. How the captain thought of other lives as mere livestock. As if anything and anyone could be used as a means to accomplish his goals.

 

The captain was an incredibly selfish war criminal. He's changed now, for the most part. It's just he was worried for once, especially how Kinesis thought of him if he knew all of his crimes.

 

"As a man who has committed terrible atrocities, you would think my justice would be worse than this slash on my back."  

 

He smiled ruefully, looking in the distance as if he were lost in a trance. These bitter memories were all he had ever had, growing up to now.

 

The one fime he had decided to rely on another person, they ended up as mortal enemies. So this time with Kinesis, could it be the same?

 

 Before he even realized it, Kinesis had gently brought his hands to his face. He gently caressed the side of his cheek seemingly to calm Alber from his distress. 

 

"If you are worried that I am going to leave you for your past actions, I won't.'

 

The lev lets out a laugh. How naive can Kinesis be? Why did he even agree to start a relationship with someone with such a bright future?

 

Someone who is genuinely the opposite of him, compassionate, selfless, and risk taking.  A person who was so loving to a man whose heart was already turned to stone. 

 

Why he asks... because Alber could not help but be in love with Kinesis.  Despite the countless amount of times he had pushed the latter away, Kinesis kept coming back, trying to understand him.

 

He kept trying to talk to him, help him, even risk his life for him.  The younger man was someone who changed how he viewed others and the atrocities around him.

 

It was just so strange how a little bit of compassion and companionship would change Alber. It was almost exactly reminiscent of his days in the military academy with Ark. 

 

"Why?"  It was a simple question that told a lot about the Lev's own insecurities. 

 

Why would Kinesis risk his life to save someone as irredeemable as him? 

 

"Because being a hero and your lover doesn't just mean saving lives, but changing them for the better. After all the confidence and security you've given me, I feel safe. And I want you to feel just as safe as me?"

 

"I'm not sure if I'm explaining this well, but I love you for the way you are now. Your past can't be erased but you changed ever since I first met you. And if you're capable of change, that makes you not so irredeemable, captain." 

 

Kinesis looks up at him affectionately. His calming set of violet irises help Alber soften his tensed muscles. Charming as Kinesis was pretty, his words were always articulated well to strike a chord within anybody listening.

 

And right now Alber couldn't help feeling a bit relieved from his burdens. So in return, he wraps his arms around his lover's waist and pulls Kinesis close to him. 

 

"Thank you."   _I will do everything in my power to protect you and others._

 

The two remained in each other's embrace for a while.

 

* * *

 

It was rare for Alber to show vulnerability. But Kinesis loved him, he loved Alber for being so real with him. For not covering up his words and actions with sugar just because the man had a pretty face.

 

After all, Kinesis had lived in a world where superficiality was at the core of its existence. People had treated him like a trophy husband as if he was a pretty face and nothing more but a tool to be used. 

 

But Alber looked past that,  took him seriously, honestly and most of all, wholeheartedly. 

 

* * *

 

 Standing on their balcony Alber takes a drag from his lit cigarette before breathing it out. The skies were clear, giving the captain time to contemplate about their next plans. 

 

He had earlier on discussed with Kinesis that they had finished all the preparations to either leave Grandis or continue to build a coup here. It was all going to be dependant on Ark's and the Alliance's decision.

 

Being masterful tacticians, both of them had set up three plans. Escape on Verdel's crystal portal, Stay and pass off the deaths of the priests as a lab accident or one of betrayal or finally wait for the alliance to invade. 

 

All of it seemed simple in general, but the number of details and time went to crafting each one was astounding. They had to hold holographic meetings with the Alliance on many nights to set the preparations up.

 

Of course, most of the meetings did not go without Yuna and Jay fussing over Kinesis, alongside Ark giving him a bit of the cold shoulder but still relieved he had changed sides.  Overall everything was on Alber's nerves, so he ended up picking up an old habit one again. 

 

"Smoking again? You're going to die a lot quicker at this rate hun."

 

Alber takes another drag on his cigarette before breathing out the smoke in a controlled shape. 

 

"At this rate, I hope it really does, that way I can retire early." The bags under the captain's eyes clearly indicate he's had more than a dozen rough nights, late reports and stacks of paperwork to do. 

 

"In death?" Kinesis leans on the railings and looks up at him, all before teasingly taking away his cigarette with his powers. This led the taller man to pull out another one from his endless supply. 

 

"From having to deal with you and your shenanigans." The Lev deadpanned, but he never meant any harsh words towards Kinesis. In fact Kinesis was the only person who could take it without being upset. 

 

Kinesis reaches out to grab his box of cigarettes before Alber slaps his hand away. 

 

"This is not a habit you want to develop, Kinesis." 

 

"Aw, I was wondering about how it tastes."  The human shrugs before turning back to admire his lover's face. It was perfect to be exact, Alber had no blemishes, he had the right proportions and beautiful peridot eyes. Was it wrong for him to stare sometimes? Nope. He definitely does not feel guilty for doing so either. 

  

"Hmm, there is another way for you to enjoy it."

 

Kinesis tilts his head to the side before questioning how. Then Alber proceeds to drop his cigarette on the ground and step on its remaining embers. The Lev moves in close to his lover's face, placing a hand around his waist and pulling him in for a light kiss.

 

The shorter man couldn't help but move into the taller man's embrace, deepening the kiss before moving away. He enjoyed being held, Alber was incredibly warm and soft and overall a good pillow to cuddle with in sleep. 

 

 But the taste of the cigarette was tremendously awful, he can understand Alber's point now. However, the kiss did make it nonetheless sweet. Shall he call this bittersweet? Who cares, he just made out with a hot alien man. His lover. He honestly can't wait to go back and tell Jay about what occurred. 

 

"So?" Alber looks at him softly. He was asking about the kiss and the taste presumably, but either way, Kinesis can't help but be himself. 

 

"Not bad. I think the kiss ruined the taste though." Kinesis chuckles knowingly that it was a lie.

 

Alber ruffled his hair in retaliation.

 

"No more kisses for you."

 

"Alber cmon I was kidding- hun don't be like this."

 

Alber laughs, his smile lights up his features on his face, seemingly making him look a bit younger. All of this made Kinesis relieved he was feeling better. 

 

This time, the Lev wraps his arms around Kinesis and pulls him into a deeper kiss. 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh sorry exams been kicking me hard. But here is the realization and sorting of feelings they got for each other uh sorry if it seemed rushed?


	11. Dialing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New writing style im trying out here. Ah imma edit this in the morning hopefully. Now im gonna sleep.

 His hands clench around the device he has been holding onto for the past hour. His mind was wondering from what to say or how to even start off the conversation he had been so avoiding.

 

It was a confrontation that he needed to hear in attempts to reconcile with a long lost pal. The one person who he almost killed (but didn't want to).

 

The one person who was always at the back of his mind, being a focal point of his morality that he had ignored. 

 

Ark. The Lev turned half specter had been his best friend. 'Had' been, but no longer is. He reminisces about his past days, wondering what would've changed 'if' he had done this, or 'that'.

 

Idealistically, he wished that Ark never left the military, or even 'betray' him to some extent. But he can see why his friend had done so.

 

If only Alber wasn't so caught up in his own arrogance and belief in the military's actions, he would've seen their exploits, their plan of racial massacres. 

 

For someone as intelligent as him, you would think Alber would immediately change sides. And now he is. 

 

The static from the intercom system starts up with shaky hands. Alber had been awaiting this call since the day he decided to slaughter those priests in that laboratory.

 

His vision flickers from the floor to the device in his hands, wondering about his fate. If all goes well, he can defeat Darmoor. If it doesn't, everyone dies. As dramatic as that sounds in his hypothesis, it was definitely an accurate prediction. 

 

Darmoor had become a great adversary with only the power of Chronicia. What was even more astounding was his mindless followers who knew and had resources to the most frightening technology across Grandis.

 

The God King was ruthless, unlike his father who had some compassion for his people. What had even made the King the man he is today? Was it the war? Was he like Alber when he was younger?

 

Did the prince at that time have futile idealistic dreams of peace before it was all torn down by the reality in front of him? 

 

Alber did not know the King on a personal level to tell, but he knows not to follow in those footsteps anymore. 

 

The device in his hand still was trying to connect to Ark's intercom system, giving time for the Lev to investigate his own thoughts. 

 

Does Ark still resent him? From his inferences, perhaps. And that was putting it lightly. The both of them made promises to one another, Alber still remembers and that's why he spared Ark.

 

However, he didn't expect Ark to try to keep his. The half specter man had actually remembered about him and even had managed to send someone to save him.

 

This might not seem a lot, but the alliance would not go out of their way into another country, just to save a criminal. 

 

But if Ark had sent Kinesis to save him, maybe he does hold a degree of concern from him. They may be enemies now but, he just hopes that Ark and he can one day reconcile.

 

_'But for now...'_

 

Alber glances at the sleeping figure beside him and smiles. Using his free hand he gently runs his fingers through the latter's messy hair.

 

 Believe it or not, Alber was still young, it was just the environment around him that forced him to mature so quickly. How old was he again?

 

If humans aged 10 times faster than the people of Grandis, then he would have to say he was around 24. To live, survive and die for your country was all he had known the entirety of his 24 years of life. He didn't think he would actually fall in love, he didn't plan so.

 

But he's glad he did. Kinesis really caused a lot of trouble for him, but it was all worthwhile. The same feeling of foreboding he felt when he first saw his new partner was now replaced with one of gratitude.

 

This man was the catalyst of change, something the captain had desperately needed. To think that not long ago, the idea of love sounded so foreign to the man. 

 

Kinesis shifts in his sleep and ends up curling up next to Alber's back. He knows he should probably go back to sleep, but the time difference between Grandis and Maple World is about 14 hours so this call must go on.

 

But even so, the captain makes sure Kinesis is tucked in properly before turning back to the dialing tone. 

 

Originally, Kinesis had requested to speak to Ark, but during the time he was setting up the call, the human had knocked out.

 

The taller man was sure that Ark and Kinesis were friends and had a lot to catch up on.

 

He knows the red-haired man tends to worry about his comrades the most, especially during missions. All he could do now is just relay the information Kinesis had wanted to tell. 

 

* * *

 

 

"It's been awhile, Alber." 

 

A familiar voice rings out from the other side. How long has it been since he last spoke to Ark? Feeling a lump in his throat, Alber quickly clears his throat.

 

"Ark." 

He says but doesn't know where to start. What does he even say? 'Hello I have stopped killing and became a good guy?' or 'Hey I'm sorta dating this human that I met recently, who is also your friend.' Instead of saying what he thinks, Alber decides to stay silent. 

 

The two share a moment of silence before a sigh is heard from the other side. It seems that both of them don't know how to start a long needed conversation.

 

"Kinesis told me he wanted to talk to me, but I assume that's his sleeping form next to you."

 

Ark was nervous, Alber could tell by the way he was avoiding the topic at hand. The conversation about Alber's own integrity. 

 

There was a deep sigh heard from the other side of the call's connection. 

 

"I do not hate you ( ~~ _now_~~ ) I just hated your actions and attitude."

 

 Ark solemnly spoke as he reminisced about the past. He thought about how things could've gone differently if he had told Alber about General Limbo. Or how things could've had went if both of them didn't join the military.

 

Everything was so wrong, and he couldn't fix it. And when Ark did try to defy fate that one time, it messed up his body, mind, and future. 

 

Ark hates being powerless, but how could he possibly fight against Darmoor alone? Without no allies? When he was first labeled as a traitor, no one across Grandis would accept him.

 

He had to work hard to re-earn trust or even everything that had been stripped from him. The half specter was a wanderer with no home, he didn't have Alber to fall back onto.

 

As much as he resented how Alber turned out during the day of their confrontation... overtime Ark had missed him. 

 

"You were right...." 

 

Alber doesn't specify, but Ark knows all too well what he was referring to. The corruption of the God King, the corruption of the military, the corruption of the minds of the High Levs. 

 

"I know."

 

The red-haired man simply responds through the call. His calm voice contradicts what was on his mind. He wanted to tell his best friend how much of an idiot he was, or how he **did** , in fact, hate him for a long time. 

 

"I should have listened to you. When I now look back at my actions, they were devastating."

 

"I never even thought about the families I had destroyed. At that time I was so self-absorbed in my own goals to realize what was happening around me. You probably won't believe me, but I've... progressed from that state."

 

Alber wouldn't say he has completely changed. Maybe his morals were impacted, but killing was still an easy way out of a tough situation. 

 

All he wants, is a chance at redemption. Maybe he can learn mercy through love? That was also what Ark was thinking of. 

 

"I know. Kinesis told me how much you've changed. But still.. 'c _hange'_ doesn't erase your actions." 

 

Ark's voice was harsh but that was the truth. The captain needs to accept all responsibilities for the damage he has caused.

 

It pains him that Kinesis would eventually find out the extent of his crimes. And if that happens, what would his lover think of him then? Alber knows Kinesis won't leave him for his past, but still.. he couldn't help but be a bit self-conscious.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

They were the only words Alber could come up with. They were the words he had wanted to say for a while now. 

 

_'I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you and everyone. I'm sorry for pushing you away. I'm sorry for not listening-'_

 

The list of things goes on, but he decides to settle it with that simple apology. 

 

"I know. Though, I and the others can't forget what you've done...."

 

Ark trails off before finishing his sentence. The silence only made Alber more uneasy.

 

"You're going to have to make up for it. Work endlessly with us to bring down Darmoor." 

 

"I promise." 

 

Alber sighs in relief and runs a hand through his hair. This was his last chance to redeem himself, and he got it. Now, the man would keep his promise. 

 

"I heard you two are a thing. Kinesis won't stop talking about you. He describes you as a worrisome dork."

 

Ark suddenly brings up. The shift in the atmosphere causes Alber to chuckle from his end of the line. 

 

"A worrisome dork? That's quite funny coming from him." 

 

"But Alber, it is true. You're not as cool as you think you are."

 

Ouch. He's gotta give Ark props for always being the one to slap some sense into him. 

 

"Hey Ark, do you think we should even be a thing?"

 

It wasn't unusual for the Lev to be thinking about the nature of Kinesis and his relationship. It's just sometimes he finds himself a tad insecure, especially when it comes down to dealing with feelings. 

 

"Kinesis chose you despite seeing what you do on the battlefield." 

 

"Ark, he sees and knows what I could do, but not what I have done.." 

 

"But wasn't he the one who told you that your past doesn't matter to him?"

 

Right, his history conerns the Levs, Ark and the Novans, but not Kinesis. Sometimes he thanks god that Kinesis was never part of the Grandis war. 

 

"What do you  think about this.. about him?.." Alber doesn't respond for a bit before Ark speaks up. 

 

"Alber, he's my friend. I found him passed out from heat stroke in Verdel. He said he got lost but I can see he just wasn't prepared for the climate."

 

Alber snorts. That sounds like Kinesis alright. The human was sensitive to temperature changes like no tomorrow. A bit of coldness could cause him to get the flu instantly. So it wouldn't be hard to imagine what the scorching heat of the desert would do to him.

 

"Long story short, we fought the Black Mage together and just got to know each other. He's compassionate...too compassionate."

 

Ark briefly pauses before furrowing his brows. Though Alber could not see the man he was talking to, he could tell Kinesis probably caused Ark to greatly worry.

 

"I was the one who requested for you to be saved, but no one took up the challenge except for Kinesis."

 

"Alber.. I thought he died. I thought Kinesis died when he didn't recieve my calls. I thought he died because of me and how I wanted to save you but couldn't do it myself."

 

Ark trails off before retelling Alber what had happened to him and Kinesis while he was gone.

 

The two had a lot of things to catch up on..

* * *

 

"We can't risk a recon mission just for one person who might not even change sides. " 

 

A member of the alliance speaks out against Ark's suggestion. The half specter grits his teeth. He knows that the alliance was right. But he can't just leave Alber to die, he can't just leave someone that could be saved to die. So Ark tries again but with a different approach. 

 

"But he has valuable information-"

 

"Ark. We know he's important to you but we cannot risk something like that."

 

Neinheart speaks before adjusting his monocle, he turns to the Empress who gives Ark a sympathetic look.  The Empress wasn't going to give up on someone that could be saved either. But even if she is the Empress, if she does not have the majority's favour, she cannot carry out this mission. 

 

"Is there anyone who would like to participate in this mission? I will provide any necessary materials needed, but the infiltration into Lev society is astoundingly difficult. But even so, it is possible!" 

 

The Empress and Ark look around, but none of them would want to take a risk this grand. Sneaking into High Lev territory was imminent death. The society was so highly guarded that nothing could get past their barriers, let alone survive in their world. 

 

Ark slumps back into his chair. Was it truly impossible to save Alber? Could he still keep his promise to him after all this time? No, this can't be the end, if needed then.. he shall be the one to go alone. 

 

"I'll do it." 

 

A voice from the masses of people spoke up, they all moved aside to reveal the telekinetic hero, also Ark's friend.

 

"You'll risk your life for this stranger?" Ask one of the alliance members. And Kinesis doesn't have to even think before answering. 

 

"Why not? That is my job as a hero. If there's at least one life I can save then that's all good for me." 

 

The human casually speaks out, as if he was not concerned about the stakes at hand. 

 

Kinesis was willing to enter a country he knows nothing about, rescue someone he knows nothing about and possibly die. Why? In an attempt to persuade the human, Ark approaches him and grabs his arm 

 

"Kinesis do you know what you're getting yourself into?!"

 

He hissed quietly. He didn't want to scold the human again for his recklessness, but it was needed. The half specter doesn't want his friend to die because of his promise to Alber. 

 

"Yeah. I'm not gonna leave someone who needs help to die. That's just not my thing." 

 

Kinesis may have sounded casual but you can see the determination in his eyes. 

 

"Besides he means a lot to you, so if I have to infiltrate alone I'll do it. The guys over there probably know your cactus face, Ark."

 

Kinesis was right and Ark hated to admit that. He may also die doing this mission, and Ark also hated that fact. But this was his chance to save his best friend...

 

_'Don"t be scared to ask for help. We're friends afterall"_

 

These were the words Ark remembers hearing from Kinesis.  Despite the message being simply put, Kinesis had wanted Ark to stop carrying everything on his own.

 

_'I'll carry some of that burden too. So, don't worry"_

 

And so, Ark takes his advice.

 

"Kinesis. Don't die. If you do, I'll kill you and Alber." 

 

"Gotcha~"

 

* * *

 

"Treat Kinesis well, or I'll have to kill you myself."

 

  And with that, the intercom cuts off leaving Alber to let out a deep sigh followed by a chuckle. 

 

Right, he's got a lot of work ahead of him. 

 

* * *

 

The next following weeks were just planning once again with the alliance. 

 

The plan they had come up with involved several and many details that were backups of backups and backups. If the alliance had dealt with one transcendent, he was pretty sure they could deal with another one. 

 

But before the plan could be set in action, Alber needed to do something about Kinesis' memories.

 

* * *

 

As of right now there, Kinesis had never been more confused. He supposes that this scenario was even more puzzling than his broken memories. 

 

Let's see.. how did he get into this mess in the first place. One, he greeted Alber with the usual while walking down the staircase. To be honest Alber looked more tired than usual that morning. His bags under his eyes seemed to have multiplied more than the mobs around Verdel.

 

"Hey, you look like shit."  What appeared to be a light-hearted comment was received as an insult from the Lev.

 Obviously, Alber wasn't usually this uptight, but judging by how irritated he looks.. it's safe to say Kinesis may have pissed him off. Was it the lack of sleep causing this? 

 

"Do you trust me?" Were the only words Alber asks before waiting for Kinesis' response. 

 

'What kind of question is that?' 

 

 He thinks before shrugging it off as a joke or something. 

 

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be dating you, captain, ~"

 

 However, the following events proved to him that this wasn't a light-hearted scenario. Without a second to register what's going on around him,  the older man forcibly cupped Kinesis' face. 

 

"I know this is sudden, but I spent all night making this. It's a potion that will get your memories back to you. It's going to taste horrible and you may vomit but try to keep it down." 

 

 To be honest Kinesis was quite shocked that Alber would go that far to help him. He was dumbfounded enough to only manage a one word response.

 

"Okay."

 

Kinesis responded nervously before feeling the liquid being poured into his mouth. 

 

"!!!!!!!" 

 

The human could feel his nose and eyes stinging from the stench. He was so tempted to spit it back out, or even vomit from the taste alone.. but he didn't.

 

"Drink." Alber calmly orders while brushing Kinesis' face gently. The feeling of Alber's hands manages to help Kinesis distract himself from the rancid taste and swallow the potion in one gulp.

 

He wasn't sure what happened next but his head began throbbing immensely. 

 

"Shit, shit shit,-" His vision was blurring. He wanted to vomit from the dizzying sensation. The hero tried keeping his balance but only managed to fall forward into Alber's arms. 

 

Eventually, Kinesis passes out in his grasps. The Lev manages to carry and place him on the bed.  The older captain had remained silent throughout, and continued monitoring his partner's condition carefully. According to his remedy, this potion should bring everything back to Kinesis. 

 

And it did

* * *

 

 Kinesis begins to remember.

 

He remembers his childhood.

 

He remembers his time with his two bestfriends Yuna and Jay.

 

And now he fully understands what he is fighting for. His purpose, to save others and the world.

 

"Alber.. Thank you."

 

* * *

 

The Lev defiantly stands on the same grounds as the Empress of Maple world, Maple World's  transcendent of Life.

 

In front of them is their adversary, the God King, Gerald Darmoor. Behind him were soldiers, priests and spectres of all kinds.

 

"Hey guys, are you excited to murder your old employer?"

 

Kinesis being himself once more spills a joke to lighten the mood. And it works.

 

Ark finds himself chuckling while Alber lets out a small smile.

 

"We wouldn't murder him... well maybe Cadena would-

 

"He's not wrong." Illium speaks up as he tries calming the thief down.

 

"Ready?" Kinesis looks at him and Alber nods.

 

They're going to win this. They swear on it.

 

And with that, their battle began.

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been procrastinating for this chapter ahh


	12. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally..

"Quit grumbling." 

 

Kinesis was wrapping up his freshly acquired wounds. As usual, as Alber stands to his side with an IV in his arm.

 

The battle ended up being a long one, but with the support of three worlds versus one civilization.. it was clear that they had won.

 

Around them were scattered debris and the injured receiving medical assistance. In the distance, the Empress could be spotted. She shined in her Valkyrie armor while directing people under her command with her trusty tactician besides her.

 

Over to the other end of the battlefield, Edea and the elders were assisting the civilians who had been caught up in the unfortunate fight. It was an extensive battle, and collateral damage was to be expected. 

 

Kinesis starts feeling bad for the rain of trucks he dropped on the God King. He hadn't anticipated the King to blow them all up with a single wave of his hand.

 

What ended up as a well-planned assault, had been turned into a friendly fire for everyone.

 

Luckily, Cadena had been able to grab most of the flying scraps of metal with her chains and redirect them elsewhere. For others, it served as easy aerial leverage for some attack combos. 

 

To be honest, Kinesis couldn't help but feel outclassed in skill during that battle, especially when Alber and Ark were going toe to toe with Darmoor. 

 

But speaking of the King.. 

 

Kinesis looks to his side to see what remains of burnt garbs and a shattered crown. He frowns. Despite the God King doing awful things, he wished he could've saved him too.

 

After all, they had managed to capture the rest of the enemies. So, why couldn't they have spared the God King too? 

 

Alber places a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head. 

 

They had done enough. Some people can't be saved and that's all to it. Kinesis just wished he could've understood what was going through the king's mind throughout the entire war.

 

Why start such a grandiose goal? Why believe in an ideology full of bigotry? He doesn't understand and probably will never. But it's over now. And so, they can finally relax. 

 

The powers of the goddesses had been bestowed on to them to save the world, but not everyone would be saved. 

* * *

 

 

"Humans age around ten times as fast. You would only age around eight years before your lover is old and almost dead." 

 

One of their allies sits on a stump of a fallen tree, wiping their weapons like the rest of the mercenary crew.

 

The Hellisium HQ had hired as many wanderers as possible to partake in this battle. To them, they wouldn't care if the world fell today or tomorrow.

 

A paid job is what they needed and it's all that matters to them. Alber had once thought about what he wanted to do when he retires from the military. He figured giving being a mercenary a try.

 

The overall pay would be higher.. but he has someone to go back to, unlike the wanderers who had abandoned their homes and identities. 

 

Speaking of mercenaries, had Alber began thinking about Cadena. The last royal heir had rejected the offer to rule her rightful throne after Darmoor had been defeated.

 

She said something along the lines that 'such duties don't suit her'. Or how she has a new family to go back to, the shadow merchants.

 

Despite the battle only ending several hours ago, Alber couldn't help but wonder about the future of the Levs, or even his future. And what about Kinesis? Will he follow the man to Seoul?  Or will he stay in Grandis to help with the rebuilding of a new society?

 

His head began throbbing immensely, the man was far too tired to begin planning out the rest of his future. 

 

Despite trying to de-stress,  his mind kept on wandering back to Ark. Ark was a wanderer too.

 

The Lev wonders how hard it must've been for his best friend to be rejected by every civilization in Grandis because of his background.

 

Exactly how hard did the half specter have to work to re-earn the trust of both worlds? In a way, Alber felt bad for almost killing Ark during that confrontation in Verdel.

 

He wished he was there for his best friend, instead of leaving him behind in the dust. But he'll do what he can from this moment forward. 

 

"What would you do once he dies?" 

 

The mercenary asks and turns to him showing little interest in their conversation. The blade wielder's focus went back to restocking their supplies to prepare for another day.

 

Wanderers must continue forward, as they choose a life of their own freedom. The former captain studies the figure beside him for a bit. It's extremely lonely to be on your own for so long, Alber knew first hand how that was like.

 

In the distance Alber sees Kinesis placing stickers on the half specters arm, as the latter laughs nervously from the interaction. Right now the former captain has two of his closest people waiting for him and that's all that matters. 

 

"I'll continue on. But for now, I'll enjoy every moment with him." 

 

It was a simple answer but Alber as of right now doesn't want to think of any more impending deaths. He just wants to lay down and sleep by the hero's side and call it a night.

 

Whether or not the human dies before him is a problem he'll solve when he reaches that point. 

 

"Hm." 

 

"Hey mercenary!"

 

A  child comes running up to the blade wielder with a strange looking plant in their hands. 

 

"Arwin, I told you not to wander too far off." 

 

The mercenary smiles gently at the child. Right, not every wanderer is alone. Just like how Alber is never alone. 

 

 Alber gets up and goes to take a long deserved smoke. 

 

* * *

 

 Kinesis glances in the distance and sees two familiar figures in the distance chatting. 

 

Alber and Ark had a lot to catch up on but Kinesis is pretty sure that it will go alright. After all it takes a lot to have Ark fully hate someone. The man had a compassionate, just like Kinesis. Maybe that was why they had gotten along so well.

 

While shuffling through the songs on his neglected phone Kinesis thinks back to the earlier conversation he had with Ark. 

 

_'He's changed a lot. I think you're a good influence on him Kinesis.'_

 

_Ark glances at Alber who was helping the injured and their treatment in the distance. The red-haired man couldn't help but feel elated at the sight. At least Alber isn't slewing so ruthlessly now._

 

_'Funny, Alber told me the exact opposite.'_

 

_Kinesis reminisces back to their battle with the black mage. He remembers how he had to use his powers to propel Ark into the air for a final attack._

 

_It was perfectly improvised but all the yet risky. Risky behavior had always been a part of Kinesis' horrible habits. It was something Ark has to scold the latter to this day._

 

_The telekinetic man thinks back to the time he had passed out in the desert, just when he was about to die Ark saved him._

 

_In return, he saved him from another one of specter's episodes. Things continued from that point and here they were._

   

_'Kinesis'   Ark looks at him with a smile._

 

_'Hm?'   He takes out one of his earbuds to listen to the half specter._

 

_'Thank you.'  (For saving him when I couldn't)._

 

* * *

 

 

"KINESIS DON'T YOU DARE INTERRUPT ME!"

 

  The hero sits down uneasily while Yuna pulls on his ears.

 

How long has it been since he had seen his two friends? Let alone talk to them? The last thing he remembered was leaving them on read before being kidnapped by the High Lev forces.

 

Kinesis in return felt awful about worrying Yuna to death. But asides from many tears being shed from his disappearance, he could tell that they're going to be fine.

 

Now that he's back with his closest friends, he's going to spend every moment he has to make it up to them. He promises. 

 

Kinesis turns to Jay who sits down beside Yuna with his laptop open. Despite his mask of indifference, Kinesis could see the accumulated under eye circles on the hacker's face.

 

Seems like Jay hadn't been resting properly either. In truth, the hacker had been spending every night trying to locate Kinesis and his whereabouts, but ultimately failed.

 

The hero had expected the hacker to be at least somewhat mad at him or well is going to be... he kind of smashed his borrowed equipment into smithereens doing the misson. 

 

Jay looked on with a small smile, not even he was going to help him out of Yuna's lectures. But that's okay, this was all well deserved.

 

The best thing the hero could do is sit down and listen to the words the two had wanted to say to him for several months now. 

 

"When Ark told me you got kidnapped, I thought you had died! I keep telling you to stop pulling off these stunts-"

 

Yuna begins feebly hitting Kinesis on the arm to get her frustration out. She was beyond upset but relieved that her best friend is still alive.

 

The girl couldn't imagine what would've happened if he had died since the trio were a closely knitted group.

 

What would've happened to them if Kinesis had died? She doesn't want to think of that possibility, ever.

 

"I really thought you were gone! There wasn't any contact like you promised....."

 

Yuna begins breaking down amidst her own sentence. She was quickly enveloped in a hug by the telekinetic who began rubbing circles on her back.

 

Now he really felt bad, he really hated seeing Yuna crying out of all the things. 

 

"We missed you, how can you be so stupid."

 

 "I'm sorry but I'm here now right?"

 

The girl continues sobbing nonetheless as Jay hands her a box of tissues that she takes wholeheartedly. 

 

"We were planning the funeral and everything but Ark convinced us not to yet.."

 

Kinesis looks up to see Jay who wacks him with his light stick. He does this a couple of more times, alternating between newspaper print and his sailor moon wand collection. 

 

"Ow! Hey- Hey!"

 

Kinesis tries waving his free hand to block the incoming attacks but to fail each time. 

 

"Next time you decide to disappear on us, return my equipment first."

 

Right... the equipment that was smashed into smithereens. Well, he doesn't have to tell Jay just yet right? ( ~~He's going to get himself killed thought..)~~

 

"Wow, thanks for worrying about me."

 

The hero rolls his eyes as Yuna stops sniffling and gives him a small smile. 

 

"Don't be stupid. Welcome back you goon."

 

Kinesis is back. He's finally home. He couldn't believe he had lost memories of the trio in the first place, he's glad he has them back now.

 

Maybe he should thank Alber for returning his memories,  properly this time around. 

 

Speaking of the man, it wouldn't be bad to have his best friends meet his significant other right? 

 

* * *

 

"I have a boyfriend. ( ~~That I almost died rescuing but it was all worth it)~~ "

 

Yuna flushes but smiles in anticipation. Jay stares at him in disbelief but still wondering about this mysterious partner of his. 

 

"Is he here now? Can we meet him?"

 

"Sure, though he's a bit short... and not as good looking as me.. so be easy on him alright?"

 

Yuna and Jay look at each other not sure what to expect from Kinesis' boyfriend. Of course, they wouldn't judge the man so harshly on first sight. In fact, the two were just happy that Kinesis had found someone to bring home. 

 

 

"Hun?"

 

Kinesis calls and Alber strides in with every ounce of practiced elegance. It wasn't hard since he has been of prestige status and heritage.

Such etiquette is as to be expected from someone like him. But still, he couldn't help but try to impress Kinesis' best friends. After all, the first impression has to be a good one. 

 

Alber walks in wearing clothes picked out for him by Kinesis. His new contemporary fashion consisted of a black turtleneck followed by a long black trench coat.

 

With every movement, his coat swayed behind him. Alber's commanding presence was astonishing, the two were completely focused on him. 

 

Peridot eyes met a mix of scared topaz and stoic ruby. Upon eye contact,  Jay and Yuna freeze. This man was gorgeous and extremely tall.

 

His demeanor and presence were the exact opposite of Kinesis' warm and relaxed demeanor. 

 

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Alber."

 

The Lev's words flowed smoothly from his mouth, as he gave the two a small smile. 

 

"Kinesis... he's-" Yuna begins only to be interrupted by Jay. 

 

"Completely out of your league."

 

Jay takes a sip of his coffee before glancing back and forth between Alber and Kinesis. When Kinesis said all those things about Alber, he was doing it on purpose.

 

He wanted to see the shocked expressions from his friends... and also brag that his lover is amazing in every aspect. 

 

"You got yourself a hot alien boyfriend that's most likely smarter and overall more talented at everything he does."

 

Well, now that statement wasn't entirely incorrect. Yes, Alber could fight better than Kinesis and come up with better plans.... 

 

"Now now he's not an alien~"

 

Well technically Alber was, but still it's kind of rude nonetheless.  

 

Yuna smacks Jay for the offhand comment as she bows apologetically. Alber shrugs it off, he doesn't really mind. 

 

"Though, I do have to mention that Kinesis should be grateful for having you three as friends. It seems like you two don't get the respect you deserve from the midget."

 

Yuna flushes from the compliments that she doesn't get often. 

 

"Oh oh no really, we're just doing our jobs of looking after him. He can be so troublesome!" The girl gives the telekinetic man a glare before turning her attention back to Alber. 

 

"Then I'll do my part too. So please rest." 

 

The tall man sits down, as Kinesis rests his head on the Lev's shoulder to presumably take another nap. 

 

Did Alber just earn the approval from Kinesis' two best friends? Yes and Yes. Jay ends up muttering something along the lines like ' _Glad he's finally out of my hair'_ while Yuna gleams at the couple's interactions. 

 

Finally, they could all rest peacefully. 

 

* * *

 

 "What now?" 

 

Kinesis turns to Alber. Both of them look onwards to the setting sky. To think that all of this had occurred in the matters of several months.. 

 

"I'll stay here, I need to help Ark rebuild what was lost."

 

Alber was going to take responsibility for the damage he had inflicted and repent for what he crimes had done.

 

He swears on it. As much as he will miss Kinesis, he promises to visit him whenever he can, and even take a holiday with him. 

 

"Mhmm, for the meantime I gotta go back to Seoul. People miss me back there you know?"

 

Kinesis doesn't want to leave Alber's side, but it's what must be done. Maybe in the future, they could settle down properly.

 

Maybe a nice house and a couple of dogs or maybe cats, who knows. He thinks about his future with his friends and his lover and smiles. He wants to get married to this man, Kinesis knows that for sure.

 

"I'll visit you two whenever I can. Plus I sorta gave Ark a phone. Just, uh, make sure he doesn't break his okay?" 

 

The two wince at the thought of Ark plunging his specter fingers into the piece of metal. It wouldn't be the first time the man has broke something because of his hand. 

 

 Kinesis hands Alber his own phone so the two could keep in contact. But Alber frowns and moves closer to his beloved human.

 

Kinesis makes it sound like they're leaving immediately right after today but that was false.

 

Ark told him earlier he and Kinesis need a holiday, after all, they had been through and Alber couldn't agree more. 

 

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere for a while. So, why don't we take a well-deserved vacation first?"  

 

Kinesis ponders for a bit before grinning. 

 

"Let's go to a beach. It's warm, plus I get to see you in your swimming outfit~" 

 

Alber ruffles Kinesis' hair in retaliation. Was Kinesis only thinking about how good Alber looks with water glistening on his skin?

 

Well, the former captain would have done the same. His lover was equally as shameless as he is attractive.

 

"Why see me shirtless then, when you could now?"

 

The taller man pulls the telekinetic closer to him, who in turn accepts his embrace. Kinesis ends up nuzzling his head into the man's well toned chest.

 

_'God, Alber is so soft.'_

 

You know it's quite difficult to think about anything else when you're tired and your boyfriend has the softest chest cushion in the world.

 

Maybe the hero was enjoying this a bit too much. Either way Alber ran his fingers into the hero's hair and kissed him on his head.

 

"I kind of feel sleepy right now.." The hero yawns and falls steadily more tired in Alber's warm embrace 

 

"Do you want me to carry you to the tents?" 

 

"That'll be great. And we can cuddle like always." 

 

"Like always." 

 

With that, Alber scoops up Kinesis in his arms and walks toward their shared space.

 

"Alber?"

 

The human gazes up at his partner, reminiscing about the time they escaped the laboratory. Alber had carried him exactly like this.

 

"Yes?"

Instead of seeing blood and a cold glare on Alber's face, he's now greeted with a gentle expression.

 

Things really have changed, haven't they?

 

"I love you."

 

Kinesis raises his hand to touch the latter's face, only for the Lev to end up kissing it.

 

"I love you too."

 

The Lev leans down and kisses his hero on his lips.

 

The two will be inseparable from now on, Alber promises. 

 

 

* * *

 **[ Fin ] T** **hank you so much for reading ♥**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINISHED THIS YAAA! it was something I really wanted to pull off and complete and now its done ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ahh
> 
> \----
> 
> And yes Mercenary and Arwin are alive in this AU. They both fought the black mage and darmoor.
> 
> \---
> 
> If you like please go check out my other works, like Siege or Waiting. And please hit me up of you want some Alber/Kinesis love! ♥
> 
> -Frei out!

**Author's Note:**

> I am attemtping to write and upload my old fics onto ao3, ah forgive me


End file.
